


Just a flaw in my code

by BlueMagic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Inktale, And Failing, Cause ink tale, Cute Reader, Dream visits you, Dreamtale, Error kidnaps you, F/F, F/M, He likes you, Kidnapping, Kinda?, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a 'Glitch', Reader needs hugs, Sad Reader, Who cares what i put in tags, according to herself, all au's, glitched reader, ink is trying to save you, like omg, nightmare stops dream, she is in no other au, she is original, shy reader, things may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMagic/pseuds/BlueMagic
Summary: You had a soul of gold and you befriended everyone.But what happens when someone finds out you were not meant to be?He kidnaps you of course!It was all a flaw in your code,and he loved it!this is a side story so it won't be updated often (not like my other work is)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1S5NDIc1_3U  
> Enjoy the music!  
> Sorry for the jump cuts!

Everyone loved you!

You were kind to everyone you made friends with everyone.

You lived a normal life with monsters and their friends.

You were happy.

 

...That's what you believed...

* * *

_You were unique, unlike no other!_

_That's, why he had to get, rid of you._

_You were not meant to be._

_You would corrupt the only AU he cared about._

_The original._

_You were no human._

_You were a glitch._

* * *

You woke up panting like hell.

The words from your dream floating in your head.

_You are a glitch._

_Not meant to be._

The words were like a threat, was it a warning?

This was not the time of day to be thinking these things.

**BUT WHAT THE FUCK IS AN AU!**

* * *

 

The words would not leave your head.

_You were not a human._

They haunted your every thought.

They were like a parisite.

You almost ruined your friends' wedding over a stupid nightmare!

~~"Whats bothering you?"~~

You turned to look at who you thought was sans.

He was a terrifyingly short black skeleton monster, he looked like sans.

I thought there were only two. Right?

He wore a black hoodie witch tinted blue at the top, black and yellow shorts.

The key feature were 'ERROR' signs? floating on his body.

And he seemed to be crying, poor guy.

"I should be aski-"

Before you could finish your concerned question, blue strings wrapped around your body.

they grabbed your chest tightly, almost like they were crushing you.

You force yourself to look at him, tears threatening your eyes.

He scared you.

~~"Aww, what's wrong, thought you loved monsters?"~~

This little bitch.

If you were not as shy as Alphys around Undyne on date night.

Trust me you would end his sasssy ass.

Do skeletons even have asses?

The strings around you grew tighter as a few more come from the celeing, or lack there off.

The celing was now a pitch black mess with the ocasinal wight flash.

The string that were now in frount of you peiced you body.

It supprisally did not hurt but you could feel them in you, looking for something.

Then they found it.

Your SOUL.

It was a bright yellow or gold coloured pixel heart, like in a old rpg game!

Every so often a green tint appered on your SOUL.

~~"You are have a supplisently kind SOUL for a glitch"~~

There was the word.

Flashes from your dream came back.

If you were a 'Glitch' like he said, you would feel nothing.

But you did feel, did you?


	2. Chapter 2

No

You definitely felt something, what the fuck is this guy talking about?

You look at him. "Dude, If your some kind of glitch destroyer. Then find someone else because I ain't one!"

He gives you some sort of quizzical look.

" ~~Nah you are definitely a glitch~~ " He gives you a cheeky smile.

This little bitch.

You give him a stern look, it was clear you can't win.

Time to bring out the big guns.

"Hey, short stuff!"

He gives you an angry look.

" ~~Who do you think you're talkin-"~~

"knock, knock."

" ~~Seriously jokes?"~~

"Knock, knock short stuff." You return the cheeky grin he gave you earlier.

He sighed. " ~~Fine, who's there?"~~  

"Dishes"

" ~~Dishes who?"~~  You grin at him. "Dishes a very bad joke."

You burst out laughing as he stared at you.

"Aww, what's wrong short stuff don't like puns?"

" ~~Do you even know who you talking too?"~~  Aww, he's like Frisk, just a little shorter.

You let out a snicker.

* * *

 

Oh man, you shouldn't have peed him off.

He is now on a full rant on how he is a destroyer of worlds.

You don't believe him. This short stuff? No way man!

"Error let go of the human!"

A new challenger has entered the match!

He was another skeleton, still looking like sans but he was white and covered in black Ink.

He was wearing brown baggy tee on a slightly lighter long sleeve matched with brown shorts.

There where viles? of ink on him and he had a giant ass paint brush in hand.

His star filled eyes were on you but somehow still on the other skeleton.

Did they call him Error right?It was strangely fitting for short stuff.

* * *

 

No one dared to move and were just staring at each other.

"Hey less glaring and someone tell me something that I actually believe!"

Everyone turned to you, way to break a mood ____.

You look at the white skeleton, he seemed upset for some reason.

It was like he was full of guilt...for you.

Why?

" ~~There are no other versions of ya kid. Some flaw in your code or somethin'"~~

You glance a look at the laid back Error, he shot a cruel smile at you with his yellow teeth.

" ~~Gotta get rid of you.~~ "

Without time to react he tossed you into a portal.

and everything went black.


End file.
